


is it too late to stop falling in love?

by fabulousfairytales



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Near Future, idk what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Tim didn't plan to fall in love the first time. And he definitely didn't plan the second time either.





	is it too late to stop falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything in a while, so please be a bit gentle with me, I tried. This is also the first time posting something for them on here, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Falling in love with Isabelle wasn’t the plan. It just kind of happened. Just like her slipping into addiction and them getting divorced. It just happened. He hadn’t planned any of it. Of course, he hadn’t. Who planned on falling in love and then getting divorced? Nobody, that’s who.

After that, Tim planned to not ever fall in love again. Mainly, because he was sure that he could never love someone like that again anyways. Also, because he was scared that losing Isabelle was his fault. (Although she said it wasn’t.)

Losing her wasn’t the plan either. He thought he’d spent the rest of his life with her.

And then he didn’t.

Maybe he just needed to stop planning his future, because that's how he ended up here, in Lucy’s bed. On top of her, between her legs, both of their naked bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was smiling softly as he pushed a strand of her outgrown bangs behind her ear before pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

“This was probably the worst decision I’ve ever made,” she chuckled, running a hand through his short, soft hair.

“Don’t say that. It looked cute.”

“Yeah, but who wants a cute cop besides perverts?”

“A ton of people,” he said before capturing her lips with his’, his hands gliding down her sides.

“Okay. List three.”

He shook his head in amusement. “Okay,” he began, “Children, not-children and… me.”

“Oh my,” Lucy laughed, “You’re such an idiot.”

“Hey, I was your training officer. Is that the way to talk to your former instructor?”

“You said it yourself. Former instructor.” She gently caressed his cheek as she pulled him into another kiss.

“Thank God, those times are over,” he mumbled as he slipped his hands underneath her back, flipping them around.

“Yeah, thank God,” she repeated when she landed on top of him, the strand he pushed behind her ear a moment ago, falling back into her face.

“I love you,” she whispered, her long hair tickling his nose. He pushed it back behind her ears again, his glance lingering on her.

“I love you too,” he replied, as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

“So much –“

-

Tim was like a bird. The moment the first sun beam hit his eyes, he wakes up.

Turning away from the window, his arm spread over the other side of his bed, his hand feeling the soft fabric of his bedsheets. They were cold, like always. Empty, like nobody had ever laid there. Probably, because nobody had. He was alone. As always. Lucy was in her own bed, of course. Why wouldn’t she? After all, she was still his boot. She shouldn’t be in bed with her training officer. Of course not.

“Of course not,” he muttered, turning around and throwing the blanket over his head. She wasn’t here. She was never here. And she should never be here. At least until he wasn’t her training officer anymore. And probably not after that either.

He wasn’t good like her. She deserved someone better. Someone as good as herself.

He hoped that she would find that someone. Or maybe not. Maybe there was a part of him that was hoping for her to chose him one day. Maybe one day she would.

And maybe that day would never come.

-

“You know, maybe I should get some bangs. I used to have one when I was in college and I kinda miss it,” Lucy thought out loud. They were on their way back to the precinct after arresting a guy for public urination against an ice cream truck.

Tim held his gaze towards the street, trying his hardest not to think about the image of his boot with outgrown bangs on top of him. When he formulated it like that, it sounded even more inappropriate than he already thought it was. This had to stop. Right here and right now.

“Who do you think I am? Your hairdresser?” He scoffed, squinting in annoyance.

“What?” Lucy looked at him with a frown. “I just thought that –“

“I am your TO. What, you wanna take me with you to your next shopping tour?”

“I –“ She stopped. Then turned away from him to look outside, shaking her head and quietly checking the street signs.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence and Lucy trying to figure out what she did wrong this time. She knew that Tim could react a little over the top to get her to learn a lesson, but since when did talking to your training officer about personal stuff trigger that kind of a reaction? Was something going on with him? And if so, what was it that pissed him off that bad? Should she even ask him about it or would he just explode even more in her face?

As soon as he turned off the engine, Lucy fled out of the car to start processing the guy. To her surprise, however, Tim stopped her by holing her back at her shoulder. She turned around to see that his features had softened.

“I’ll process him.”

“What?” She frowned. “Why? I still can do my job.”

“I know. I just…” He paused to get a quick look at her before opening the car door.

“Don’t get bangs,” he added as he motioned the guy to get out of their car.

“What?” The sudden change of topic confused her even more.

“You asked. So… Yeah, don’t get bangs,” he said as he pushed the guy towards the door, away from his car and from Lucy.

“Uh… okay?” She muttered to herself, looking after him.

-

Sometimes, Tim Bradford was still a huge mystery to her. A mystery that she swore to crack one day. But for now, she would just find enjoyment in cutting herself some bangs at 2 o’clock in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You know kudos are cool, but comments are rad as hell too! So let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> And follow me on tumblr under [chen-ford](https://chen-ford.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see more of the stuff i create, leave prompts or just talk about the show. :)


End file.
